


Eternally Difficult

by moonpride



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpride/pseuds/moonpride
Summary: Somehow, at that moment, it wasn’t fear that overtook him, but rather a mysterious fondness, an instinct to comfort the creature that had just feasted on his blood.





	Eternally Difficult

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Steph, who loves vampires, YOI, and is one of the most adorable people I know. Happy (super) belated birthday!

Victor’s chest is firm and cold, so cold against his back.

It’s a strange feeling, being caught between the unnatural chill of Victor’s skin and the tight heat that swims around in his belly and lights up his cheeks in an embarrassing blush that Victor called adorable.

Victor’s hand finally dips into his underwear, touching where his skin is on fire, and Yuuri lets out a strangled sound that would have been a yell, had there been enough oxygen in his lungs. His body surges up, offering itself to that hand: you’re free to take anything you want, it is saying, but Victor won’t bite him yet.

Yuuri wants to cry and beg and scold him for being a tease at once. He’s chasing after a high that he’s never shared with anyone else before this: the feeling familiar yet entirely new.

“Victor,” he moans and he’s shocked by the broken sound of his own voice. “Please, I want to come?”

He ruts against Victor’s hand, fingers digging into Victor’s thighs, trying to squeeze the hard flesh for a better grasp in vain.

Victor gasps and his hips follow Yuuri’s, rising up just enough to press his own erection against Yuuri’s ass.

Yuuri grinds back into him, then, a hand wrapping around Victor’s to make sure he’ll keep stroking his cock.

“Won’t you bite me?” he asks in a tone so dirty he’d never be bold enough to talk like that, if he wasn’t drunk on pleasure and some of the wine he’s had with dinner. If he didn’t want to make Victor feel as good as he does.

“Yuuri…”

There’s fear and guilt, in the way Victor whispers his name, but there is desire too, and Yuuri bares his neck, hooking an arm around Victor’s to bring his mouth closer to where the faded punctures from the first and only bite they’ve shared are still faintly visible.

When it happened, he’d just awoken Victor from a deep slumber that had begun back in the early XX century: the beautiful trunk simply begged to be opened; sparkling gems and intricate engravings promising just as wonderful contents.

However, what Yuuri found inside was nothing he'd anticipated while lifting up the heavy lid--it was so much more beautiful than any treasure or artifact that had crossed his mind.

It was the man portrayed in the paintings that had arrived along with the trunk and other trinkets from Russia, something Minako had received from a now deceased old teacher of hers. “If she really wanted to leave me some sort of inheritance,” she had sighed as the heavy boxes piled up at her doorstep, “She could have sold all these dusty relics and given me the money!”

If at the time Yuuri had sympathized with her, his mind had surely changed once Victor had opened his eyes, changing his life forever.

“I’m sorry,” was the first thing he said once he was finally able to detach himself from Yuuri’s throat. “I, I haven’t drunk in so long,” he sounded so costernated, looked so sorry, even with Yuuri’s blood still painting his lips bright red. The blood trickled down the inhuman shape of his fangs, down to his chin and the frilly white cravat around his neck.

Victor looked so beautiful and terrible, then. He looked so sad.

“It’s okay,” Yuuri croaked.

Somehow, at that moment, it wasn’t fear that overtook him, but rather a mysterious fondness, an instinct to comfort the creature that had just feasted on his blood. Perhaps, it was because of Victor’s pitiful expression. Perhaps, the unexplainable pleasure that had left him in a daze was part of it too.

“It’s okay,” Yuuri whispers now.

Victor’s eyes grow huge and fill with tears.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri,” he whispers as he licks the salt off of Yuuri’s skin, tasting his heartbeat where it pulses through the thick veins in his neck.

Victor is in love.

He loves his Yuuri who blushes at every little thing, and then tempts him like this. He loves this person who accepted him - the creature he is - and has shown him a whole new world filled with thousands of marvelous things that to Victor are like magical artifacts out of a fairy tale.

It had been so sad, the world he left behind: grey and covered in an eternal snow that killed dreams, the sound of birds chirping and the voices that screamed for justice, the people who worked someone else’s land in hopes of getting through another winter, another month, another day.

“Things had been changing, something was finally going to happen,” he told Yuuri one night, as they lay curled up into each other, and the words dripped from his mouth while his eyes were locked on blurred, faraway things, things that weren’t really there. Not anymore. “But I was so, so sad. I was lonely, and I was empty, so I went to sleep. Maybe… Maybe I was hoping that--”

Yuuri kissed him then, as if afraid that saying it aloud would invite that deathwish back into Victor’s heart.

“I’m so glad I found you,” he said. “I’m so glad you woke up.”

And as he holds him in his arms, feels his body tremble and burn for him, Victor is glad he woke up on that day, too.

“Victor, please,” Yuuri begs, mewling, arching more and more until Victor’s nose is brushing against his neck. “I love you, Victor.”

“Oh, I love you so, my Yuuri.”

His lips open in a wet kiss and finally, finally, his fangs sink through warm skin and flesh, into the thick vein, and he drinks, drinks, drinks, and Yuuri gasps, shudders, thrashes in pleasure as he does.

Their bodies rub together, seeking each other out, and Victor feels safe as he tastes Yuuri on his tongue, can finally trust himself that he will never hurt him, not even when they’re like this and Yuuri trusts him with his life: their love is an anchor, it is their reality.

This is their own world. It is eternity, for real.


End file.
